


I Work Better Alone

by k4rljac0bs



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Found Family, Help, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt is Toby Smith | Tubbo's Parent, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k4rljac0bs/pseuds/k4rljac0bs
Summary: Tommy had woken up in a pile of debris. His clothes were ripped and every bone in his body felt bruised. The young boy sat in silence for around five minutes before the memories of today started drowning his thoughts, causing the floodgate in his mind to collapse.-----SBI SUPERHERO FIC WOOOO :)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW: bombing, death, manipulation (nothing goes into detail too much)  
> Creator Note: I can speak english pretty well, but I’ve never learned how to properly write, especially a book. I encourage all constructive criticism!! :)

_ Five years ago _

Tommy had woken up in a pile of debris. His clothes were ripped and every bone in his body felt bruised. The young boy sat in silence for around five minutes before the memories of today started drowning his thoughts, causing the floodgate in his mind to collapse. 

The first thing he remembered were the  _ screams.  _ He remembered hearing his neighbor, Agnes,  _ screeching _ for her son to go to the basement, just outside of Tommy’s bedroom window. Tommy had clearly remembered running outside, only to see his parents staring at the sky, paralyzed in shock. 

The second thing he remembered were the  _ reassurances.  _ He remembered his mother getting on her knees, promising him that everything will be okay. She told him how much he meant to her. She told him that she will never let anything hurt him. She had then put her necklace around his neck.  _ Boom. _

The last thing he remembered was  _ the explosion _ . He remembered his vision going white and the blast. He remembered flying backward, the warmth of the blast suffocating him. He remembered the  _ pain. _

Tommy rapidly sprung to his feet, ignoring his body’s protests to sit back down.  _ I want my mum.  _ He thought, before instantly shaking the idea away.  _ You’re a big man, Tommy. This isn’t the time to think about her. She is going to be so proud when she sees how strong you’ve become.  _

He started walking around his completely unrecognizable home town. He tried his best to investigate, but  _ everything _ in his body fucking ached. He couldn’t focus on anything, and he definitely couldn’t make out which house used to belong to him, so he decided to try to search for survivors instead. 

After walking for what felt like an eternity, he spotted a fairly tall boy wearing a hazmat suit and a mask with a stupid smiley face on it. He looked like he was investigating something. “Hello?”

The taller boy had jumped, but his body language switched from frightened to bold in a matter of seconds. He approached the smaller boy and knelt in front of him. He tried to rest a hand on his shoulder until Tommy had flinched. In return, the man pulled his hand away. 

“You know that you’re not supposed to be here, right, kid?” The masked man declared, puffing out his chest, obviously trying to seem stronger than he actually was. Tommy squinted his eyebrows.  _ You can see right through him, Tommy. _

“Do you know that  _ you’re _ not supposed to be here? This is where I  _ live,  _ dickhead _.” _ The older was clearly taken aback.

“You live here?!” He barked out with a laugh. He threw his arms in the air, ignoring the way Tommy flinched at the sudden movement. “ _ Everyone _ in L’manberg is supposed to be dead. There is no possible way you could’ve survived this? Are you like- immortal or something? That’s the only way you could’ve survived  _ that.  _ Unless you had a-”

The masked man glanced down at the boy's necklace before tackling him to the ground, trying to force him into handcuffs.  _ Don’t let him take the necklace, Tommy. It’s the only thing you have left of your mother. _

“ _ Hey! _ ” Tommy struggled from under the man. “Let me go! What the fuck are you doing?!” 

Tommy didn’t notice when the rubble beneath his back began floating in thin air. He didn’t notice when his eyes started glowing a dark red. He didn’t notice when the masked man got off of Tommy, his body language screaming in fear. He did, however, notice the tranquilizer gun that shot him directly in his leg.  _ Fucking great.  _

_ ++ _

Tommy had awoken in a pitch-black room, and he had very quickly figured out he was also tied to an uncomfortable, metal chair. The air in the room was cold and smelt of cheap alcohol. He felt sick, and just when he thought things couldn’t get any worse, he vomited on himself. The boy sighed and stared at the ceiling, trying to ignore the suffocating scent.

Instead of trying to struggle against the rope digging into his wrists, Tommy decided it was time to try to process everything that had happened in the past twenty-four hours, considering he was trapped in a dark room and had  _ nothing _ to do except think. 

Tommy wasn’t stupid. He knew that someone had bombed this home, but why? L’manberg was where you’d go to create your ideal  _ perfect _ family. It was a quiet, suburban town with friendly neighbors who would wave at you when they walked their dogs with their far too charming smiles and full pockets. Everywhere you looked, children were learning how to ride their first bikes. Teenage girls were in the park doing their homework together and crushing on men way too old for them. Elderly men mowing their grass for the second time in the same week. One of the greatest superheroes to ever exist grew up in L’manberg, for Christ's sake! 

So why would anyone ever want to destroy it? 

Just as Tommy finished that thought, the door swung open, revealing a man, but he wasn't the same one who had captured Tommy. Unlike the other guy, this one actually  _ showed _ his face and was just a tad shorter. 

Tommy flinched when the door slammed open, only now realizing how nervous he was.  _ Stop being a pussy. You’re supposed to be the big man, Tommy. _

The older man flicked on the lights and pulled a chair in front of the younger one as gently as possible. It didn’t matter how much Tommy’s consciousness was trying to tell him how strong he was, he was still completely frozen in fear. 

“My name is Karl.” The man, now known as Karl, said. Tommy watched as  _ Karl _ started recording their conversation. “I promise I’m not going to hurt you, I just want to ask a couple of questions. Is that okay with you?” 

Tommy ignored Karl’s question. Karl nodded.

“Where did you get that necklace you’re wearing?” 

Silence.

“Not feeling that one? Okay. How long have you had these.. abilities? You know, the ones that let you throw rocks around with your mind?” 

No response.

“Okay.. how about we start simple, then? What is your name?” 

This is going nowhere, and they were both fully aware. 

“Listen, man, I understand that we’re in a situation that  _ none  _ of us want to be in right now, but you have to at least say  _ something.” _ Karl groaned.  _ He’s going to kill you, Tommy. Say something to him.  _

“Can you untie me, please?” Tommy’s gaze flicked towards the floor, his voice remaining as steady as possible for an eleven-year-old in the middle of a panic attack. 

The brown-haired man sighed. “I’m afraid I can’t do that. You’re currently being seen as a threat.” 

Tommy’s eyes found Karl’s. “ _ I’m  _ the threat?!” The younger shouted, tears finally spilling from his eyes. “ _ Me!?  _ Y-you fucking  _ kidnapped _ me!”

The door to the room suddenly opened, and  _ another _ man walked into the room.  _ Jesus Christ, how many people are we going to see today, Tommy? _ Karl shot out of his seat in a flash, and the new man dismissed him, replacing himself in the chair. 

_ This must be their boss, huh? _

__ “Hey, kid.” This new man was different from Karl, who had seemed at least somewhat apologetic. This man wore a dangerous smile, a complete contrast to what the blonde was accustomed to. Out of fear, the younger decided it would be safer for him to continue his staring contest with the floor.

“Look at me.” The man demanded.  _ Look at him, Tommy.  _ He complied. The man leaned back in his chair, the smile never leaving his  _ stupid _ face. “We don’t want to hurt you. We want to  _ help _ you.”

Tommy knitted his eyebrows in disgust. “Help me? How could  _ you _ help me?” 

“Well, it’s simple, really,” The man leaned forward in his chair, almost like he was trying to tell a secret, even though Tommy knew he was recording their entire conversation. “We know who blew up your home, and we want revenge  _ just _ as badly as you.” 

It had felt like Tommy’s heart stopped. He didn’t know what to do or say.  _ This random man who kidnapped you knows who destroyed your home? What the fuck, Tommy? _ “I-you-I don’t want to get  _ revenge _ . I just want whoever did this to rot in prison for the rest of their life.”

Tommy had felt like puking again. He was fucking scared and his heart ached.  _ Calm down, Tommy. Don’t let him know you’re weak. This man wants to help you, Tommy. Don’t you want to avenge mum and dad? _

“Who did this?” Tommy was desperate for answers, and it was almost humorous to the older man, but he obviously couldn’t laugh now. He couldn’t blow his cover.

“Have you ever heard of the Sleepy Bois?”

“The superheroes?” Tommy tilted his head, how he always does when he’s confused. “Wh-why would they  _ do this?  _ Aren’t they supposed to be saving the world?”

The man had a bitter laugh. “That’s what they  _ want  _ you to think.” He pulled out a cigarette, lighting it. “They create problems to fix. Did you not know this? I thought it was pretty common knowledge.” The man shrugged. “I’m Schlatt, by the way. Also, do you need a new shirt? Because all that vomit is fucking gross. Maybe we could let you have a bath, too, I suppose.” 

“I’m Tommy, and yes  _ please.” _

++

Tommy had started to trust Schlatt in the span of a couple of weeks. Schlatt had always told Tommy stories about how absolutely  _ awful  _ these self-proclaimed “superheroes” were, and Tommy had quickly found himself hating the people he once looked up to in such admiration. Tommy had wanted them dead, and he would do anything to make sure he would be the one to kill them. 

Schlatt helped Tommy learn how to control his powers. He hired someone to train Tommy to fight.  _ He was turning him into the perfect weapon.  _

__ Tommy had never thought Schlatt saw him as a weapon. Schlatt gave him a  _ home _ . He gave him  _ friends _ . He gave him  _ food _ . He gave him  _ goals _ . 

Schlatt even let Tommy keep his mothers necklace! That’s cool, right? It’s not like people got burned every time they tried to touch it or anything..

Even if it  _ does _ burn them, Tommy has still always seen it as a nice gesture. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO all of the characters are basically their normal ages except Schlatt, who is aged up a bit :) Enjoy the chapter!!!

_ Present-day _

_ “-But Schlatt,”  _ Tommy groaned, obviously getting annoyed with the older man. “I’m sixteen! I can take care of myself!” 

Tommy had been bothering Schlatt for  _ forty-five minutes _ about wanting to go on his first mission. Both of the men were tired of the conversation, but Tommy wasn’t planning on giving up anytime soon. Schlatt’s feeling of annoyance with the younger man was quickly starting to switch to anger, but Tommy couldn’t really care less. “ _ Ple-” _

The older spun around, staring the boy directly in the eyes. “ _ Listen,  _ I don’t give a  _ fuck _ about how old you are, Tommy. You’re the most important piece of this operation and we  _ can’t _ risk having you killed, or worse, fucking kidnapped! So,  _ please _ stop bugging me about it! I’ll tell you when you’re ready for your first mission! Do you understand that, kid?” Schlatt had cut him off, the annoyance exceedingly evident in his voice.

Tommy rolled his eyes, breaking the contact. 

Tommy was  _ tired _ of training for hours on end. He was tired of watching his friends leave on missions and on unlucky occasions, never return. He was tired of constantly being yelled at for simply wanting to avenge his parents.  _ You just want to help, right, Tommy?  _

Schlatt grabbed Tommy’s shoulder, forcing the younger to look him in the eyes. “ _ I said,”  _ He clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth,  _ “do you understand me, Tommy?”  _

“I understand.”

++

Tommy had lain wide awake that night, his thoughts too noisy for the boy to sleep. His imagination raced as his heart began to sink. 

A part of the boy just wanted to be a kid again. He wanted to be able to go outside without being watched like he’d somehow fly away if there weren’t guards constantly staring holes into his head. He wanted to be able to go to school again and fulfill his dreams of creating a name for himself  _ without  _ help from his powers. He wanted to be able to tell Tubbo about his passions without getting yelled at for  _ slacking off.  _

Despite what the voice in his head was constantly telling him, he knew he’d never be able to be a kid again. Ever since his first nightmare of the explosion, he knew it was his duty to avenge his family. 

Tommy couldn’t remember the last time he had felt genuinely happy, _fuck,_ he couldn’t even remember the last time he hadn’t felt angry. The world had been cruel to him, and he wanted nothing more than to be cruel to the ones deserving of it in return. Tommy _knew_ he wasn’t deserving of everything he’s gone through. He knew he shouldn‘t have had to witness his parent’s death. He knew he shouldn’t have had to watch as his home got blown into nothing more than a mere memory. 

After the explosion, all of Tommy’s pent-up  _ sadness  _ and confusion quickly shifted to rage. He was tired of demanding justice, all he wanted was revenge. 

Tommy had gotten out of his bed and stealthily made his way towards Tubbo’s bedroom, bringing nothing with him except his pillow. He always knew that his best friend would be there for him whenever he felt like this, because he always was. 

When he got to the entrance, he knocked on Tubbo’s door, only having to wait seven seconds before it opened. “Couldn’t sleep?” The smaller asked, rubbing his eyes. Tommy nodded.

The boys made their way into the bedroom, Tubbo throwing himself back onto his half-made bed whilst Tommy sat on the floor, leaning against the wall, pillow still in hand. Tubbo sat up, eyeing his taller friend.  _ He’s judging you, Tommy.  _

Tommy shook that thought away.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” 

Tommy had quickly declined, as he didn’t want to burden his friend with any more of his problems when Tubbo had  _ more _ than enough on his plate already. 

++

The boys sat in silence for the majority of the night, both silently deciding it was easiest for Tommy to relieve his stress by Tubbo just  _ being _ there. The taller had always appreciated how patient the older was; whenever Tommy was feeling down, Tubbo never pushed. He always let Tommy express his feelings when he was ready, but honestly, Tubbo’s sheer presence was more than enough for Tommy. 

Around five in the morning, Tommy snuck back to his small, metal room, and wrapped himself in his way too thin blanket, waiting for today’s chef to call everyone in for breakfast. 

After around thirty minutes of self-confinement, he heard the screech of a microphone in the speakers followed by Sam’s cheery voice announcing it was time to eat, waking everyone in the facility up. 

Sam was fairly new to Schlatt’s side, but he was  _ easily _ one of Tommy’s most trusted allies, besides Tubbo, of course. Sam treated Tommy in a way that no one has treated him before.  _ He treats you like a human, Tommy.  _

The boy grinned as he strolled to the dining area, filling himself with energy, despite his former mood and the sleepiness starting finally to kick in. 

He was one of the first to arrive at the dining hall, Quackity being the one person who beat him. Tommy said his greetings to his shorter friend before the entire room was filled with familiar faces, laughter, and stories.

Tommy took his assigned seat beside Tubbo and began eating his... What even was this? Mush? I guess we’ll just call this monstrosity.. his breakfast if you can even call it that.

Tommy had begun trying to trick Ponk and Punz into believing that Tubbo could read minds. Obviously, they didn’t believe it, but everyone was having fun. Tommy was having fun.

The chattering quickly quieted down when Schlatt entered the room, trying to hide his stress behind an obvious facade.  _ He’s not fooling anyone, especially not you, Tommy. _

The horned man began speaking, the anxiety unnervingly evident in his tone. “Karl, Dream, and Tommy. I need you to come with me.” The three boys exchanged glances before getting out of their seats to follow Schlatt. 

The walk to the eldest man’s office was tense, but Tommy could feel his unwanted excitement building up.  _ We’ve never been invited to one of Schlatt’s meetings before, Tommy. Be professional.  _

The ram hybrid swiftly sat in his chair, eyebrows knitted in concentration. He motioned for the three men to sit. “So..” He began, a humorless chuckle escaping his mouth. “It has come to my attention that the Sleepy Bois have _ apparently _ sent a spy to infiltrate our headquarters. Shitty, I know, right? I’m just wondering, do you have any idea what that means for us, boys?” 

They all tensely shook their heads, so Schlatt continued. “That  _ means _ that they know where we’re  _ fucking _ located!” He shouted, pounding his fist on his desk before throwing his arms in the air. “And that means they know about Tommy, our plans, and our tech!” 

He took a deep breath, seeming to try to calm himself. “So, you might be wondering why I brought specifically you three in here, yes?” The trio nodded in unison. Schlatt grinned, leaning back in his chair. “Well, that’s because I think it’s time to activate our back-up plan, considering it’s pretty obvious they know about the last one.” The man leaned forward and laughed. 

“I trust you three the most, so I’ll just tell you what’s going to be happening  _ today.  _ I’m going to be putting the building on lockdown so the spy can’t leave. Good start, right? There will be security at every exit, and the doors are gonna be locked. Karl, I want you to figure out  _ who _ the spy is. We don’t know who they are or how long they’ve been here, so you need you to be wary of everyone _ ,  _ ok?” 

The brunet let out a noise of conformation, and with that, Schlatt turned his attention to Dream and Tommy. 

“I’m not exactly sure if this is the  _ best _ move, but  _ fuck,  _ we need to be bold now, don’t we?” He laughed his usual humorless laugh. “I need you two to sneak into their base, and get as much useful information as you can. I want you two to bring me back documents, weaponry, and just anything that you see as useful, understand me?” 

Dream cleared his throat. “No offense or anything, but are you sure Tommy’s ready for this? I mean, he-”

Tommy opened his mouth, ready to spit out some  _ stupid  _ rebuttal, but Schlatt shushed both of the boys. “ _ No offense or anything,” _ The ram mocked the masked man, “but I think that someone who can move things with his mind is more suitable to be fighting a God,  _ if it comes to that of course,  _ than just some overpowered spy, wouldn’t you agree? Or would you like to keep questioning me? Hell, the only reason I’m even letting you go on this mission is so that Tommy isn’t alone and to make sure he won’t fuck anything up!” 

“What if I work better alone?” The young, blonde mumbled, clearly offended by both of the older men. 

Schlatt scoffed. “Tommy, you’ve never even  _ worked,  _ let alone doing it alone, but besides that, I need you two to meet me here around ten tonight, and I don’t want to hear complaints out of any of you anymore, got it?” The three boys nodded, with Dream muttering a muffled yes sir. “You’re all dismissed.” 

The three boys stood, but right when they were about to leave, Schlatt spoke again.

“Fuck, I almost forgot! Don’t let anyone know that we know there’s a spy. We can’t cause panic now.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I apologize for not updating in a while, I just had to rewrite this one because I wasn't very happy with it, and I still feel like I could've made it better, but I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer! (I should be updating more frequently now, though :) )
> 
> I appreciate all of the comments from last chapter more than you could imagine, they're the only reason I didn't scrap this book when this chapter wasn't going the way I had wanted! Feel free to leave any criticism and again, I hope you've enjoyed the chapter!! :D


End file.
